


A fucking double date

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Lencest - Fandom, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, Vocaloid
Genre: Don't Read This, Falling In Love, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Selfcest, Yaoi, discusting, i dont support these parings, idk how these selfcest ships work, writing this as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: Just some stupid thing two of us account collaborators decided to start writing while on music camp.Also idk how fucking lencest or once-lercest works, cause i dont support either.





	A fucking double date

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a joke through text messages. Dont harvest our teeth pls

Where was Len's date? He had been waiting outside of their five star restaurant for 69 hours now!  
   
Len looked around anxiously. Suddenly! A sleek white car pulled up! But to his disappointment it was only his friend, the onceler (how tf do you spell it) who was joining him on a double date.

 len decided to send his date a hot picture. “Oncie!” Len yelled out. “Take a s00per d00per smexy pic of me!” once-ler wunselor  
   
"Okay if you do that same back" the whlzonce-ler said in an english assignment 

“Okay then,” said Len, “but can you do mine first?”

 "Sure" the taller, older one replied while ripping out his glittery pink iphone x or somethin, and took a snap of Len posing in  a way of which a 14 year old should not be posing. 

Leb was down on his hands pushing the rest of his body off the ground. His legs were both in the air on the left side of his body. With one arm inbetween them. An Astavakrasana. 

Len was dresses in his booty short outfit (you know the one im talking about ). He looked like a slut from the early 2000s. The centre of the outfit being a sort of liatard, but with an open v-collared neck part lined with a yellow which mached his hair. He had a black and yellow striped  choker. He had arm warmers that matched the rest of his outfit. Booty shorts where held up on the very low of his waist by two striped belts. He adorned thigh-highs which flarred out at the bottem. 

It was v smexy.

Once the photo was taken, the onceler handed his phone to len to take a sexy pic of him  
   
Oh boii.

The wunsler put on his super duper smexy jade green lingerie. The lace surrounded his titties (the onceler was the chairman of the itti bitti titti committee). There was some velvet down the side, covering the smooth, smooth, side boob of good ol' wunsie. Furthermore, he was wearing some cute ass panties. Even more, there was a tiny little heart around his butthole - to make sure his hot date knew exactly where to insert his big ol' donger.  
   
Suddenly two Fucking Lamborghinis Came up.

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously one of us two authors is brussing their teeth at this current moment.


End file.
